Clive
Clive è il principale antagonista nel gioco'' Il professor Layton e il futuro perduto. Per quasi tutta la durata del gioco prende il nome di 'Luke del futuro' per nascondere la sua vera identità, che verrà scoperta verso la fine del gioco. Biografia Aspetto fisico Clive, o Luke del futuro, è essenzialmente una versione cresciuta di Luke. Indossa una giacca azzurra e delle scarpe simili a quelle di Luke con dei calzini blu. Ha un cappello blu scuro con tre cuciture e una cravatta intorno al colletto della camicia bianca. Quando il suo travestimento viene scoperto, si toglie il cappello e lo lascia al Thames Arms. Nella sua vita precedente Clive sembra indossasse dei pantaloni rossi, un cappello verde scuro con il bordo marrone, una maglietta marrone, e una giacca color oliva. I suoi occhi sembrano neri e ha i capelli castano chiaro. Personalità Clive è astuto e pieno di risorse. Si presenta come una persona vendicativa, mascherando le sue intenzioni sotto il nome di "giustizia" alla quale lui dà la priorità. Dopo che gli immediati effetti della sua vendetta si calmano, dice al Professore di sentirsi incapace di fermarsi, sperando che il Professore lo fermi al posto suo, come quando era bambino. Clive intende espiare a pieno i suoi crimini e accetta gli arresti senza lottare. Si preoccupa profondamente per i suoi genitori e dice di essere una buona persona dentro. Spring e Cogg credono anche loro che Clive era un ragazzo dolce e gentile, e non riescono a credere che lui potrebbe fare qualcosa di così malefico. Sono stati la frustrazione e la rabbia proveniente dall'ingiustizia di perdere i proprio genitori che portano Clive a ciò che ha fatto. Trama La vita prima del gioco Dieci anni prima de ''Il futuro perduto, Clive viveva in un appartamento con i suoi genitori vicino all'Istituto di Fisica Polidimensionale.Quando la macchina del tempo su cui Dimitri Allen, Bill Hawks, e Claire stavano lavorando esplode, i suoi genitori erano ancora all'interno dell'edificio, e morirono a causa dell'incendio. Il Professor Layton, sentendo la notizia dell'esplosione, corse sulla scena per vedere se Claire fosse sopravvissuta, e fermò Clive dall'entrare nell'edificio in fiamme. Questa era la prima volta che il professore salvò Clive, ma non l'ultima. Senza famiglia, l'orfano Clive fu adottato da una signora abbastanza anziana, una certa Signora Constance Dove, la quale era molto ricca. Vivendo nella sua famiglia, Clive fece amicizia con due dei servitori, Crystal e Quartz, la cui fiducia lui avrebbe trovato utile per i suoi piani. Quando Constance morì cinque anni dopo, lei diede la sua intera eredità a Clive. Lui superò la scuola superiore e iniziò a lavorare come giornalista, così ebbe la chance di scoprire chi uccise i suoi genitori dagli archivi dei giornali. Lui scoprì riguardo a Bill e Dimitri, che fallirono l'esperimento della macchina del tempo e fecero saltare in aria il condomino. Lui promise vendetta, e progettò un piano anche per distruggere eventualmente Londra. La Londra del Futuro fu creata da Clive come parte del suo piano. Con i soldi ricevuti in eredità dalla sua matrigna, lui creò una città che doveva essere la Londra di dieci anni del futuro, la quale era situata in una caverna sotto la vera Londra. Lui mandò lettere ai residenti di Londra, dicendo loro di incontrarlo al negozio degli orologi. Quando loro arrivavano, lui gli rivelava la macchina del tempo, e li portava nella Londra del Futuro. Quando Clive disse a Dimitri della Londra del Futuro, lui si trasferì lì, diventando il 'capo' della Famiglia, e iniziò a rapire i migliori scienziati in Londra per lavorare sulla sua nuova macchina del tempo, dicendo che era la loro unica speranza di tornare a casa. Ciò che Dimitri non sapeva era che Clive stava usando la maggior parte degli scienziati per costruire la sua Fortezza mobile per terrorizzare Londra. Il Professor Layton e il futuro perduto Decidendo che era il momento giusto per coinvolgere il professore, Clive gli mandò una lettera datata dieci anni nel futuro. Lui ritenne più facile guadagnare la fiducia del professore pretendendo di essere il Luke Triton del futuro, e adottò un costume che era essenzialmente una versione cresciuta del solito abbigliamento del vero ragazzo. Dopo aver mandato a Layton alcune "commissioni"minori per convincerlo di essere nel futuro, Clive organizzò di incontra lui e Luke al Casino Seven hearts nella Londra del futuro, dove sfida il professore a una gara di enigmi per confermare la sua identità. Clive disse a Layton che il suo sè futuro era a capo della Londra del futuro, e comandava con un pugno di ferro. Mentre al casinò, Bostro, un membro della Famiglia, vide Layton che sembrava travestirsi come il suo capo, e ordinò ai suoi uomini di cercarlo nel casinò e sparargli. Clive progettò questa sparatoria, così che il professore fosse interamente convinto della sua innocenza. Con l'aiuto di Clive, Layton costruì una mitraglia con i pezzi di una slot e con la quale sparare monete ai loro assalitori facendoli arrendere e scappare. Layton e Luke ritornano nella vera Londra per parlare con l'ispettore Chelmey a Scotland Yard. Quando ritornano, vengono accompagnati dell'ispettore Chelmey, il suo assistente Barton, e Flora, la quale li ha seguito rifiutando di essere lasciata indietro ancora. Chelmey e Barton vanno sulla loro strada per un po' di tempo, mentre Clive accompagna Layton e i ragazzi mentre continuano a cercare informazioni riguardo al Layton del Futuro. Per ridurre la confusione, Layton propone di riferirsi rispettivamente con "Grande Luke" a Clive, e "Piccolo Luke" con Luke. Nel suo ruolo di grande Luke, Clive continua a fare la parte di un gentiluomo. Quando affrontano il Layton del futuro nella sua torre, vengono imprigionati in una grande gabbia, e in quel momento, si scopre che in realtà, il Layton che li ha accompagnati era Don Pablo travestito e il Layton del futuro è Dimitry. Don aveva fatto un accordo secondo il quale avrebbe fatto da esca nel caso qualcosa sarebbe andato storto. Il vero Layton arriva e li libera, li divide in due gruppi per passare attraverso la botola di emergenza. Clive scorta Flora di nuovo all'Hotel Duke, poi se ne va per conferire con il suo luogotenente, Shipley. Nel frattempo, il gruppo ha acquisito un'altra aggiunta; Celeste, una giovane donna che sostiene di essere la sorella minore di Claire. Come i genitori di Clive, Claire era stata uccisa nell'esplosione dieci anni prima, e Celeste sta' lavorando per risolvere il mistero dell'incidente. L'intero gruppo si riunisce al Thames Arms, un ristorante in riva al fiume. Lì Clive rivela il travestimento che non era riuscito a ingannare Layton a lungo. La rivelazione Al Thames Arms, tutti si siedono per prendere una tazza di tè, o nel caso del Piccolo Luke, una coppa di gelato, e ascoltano Layton che spiega le sue teorie. L'assemlea include Layton, Clive, Luke, Flora, l'Ispettore Chelmey, Barton, Don Paolo, e Celeste, insieme al barista. Layton spiega che il Layton del Futuro è in realtà il Dr. Stahngun, lo scienziato che, una settimana prima, aveva dimostrato una macchina del tempo che esplose, e che la sua vera identità è Dimitri Allen. Sia Dimitri che il Primo Ministro, Bill Hawks, erano spariti in seguito all'esplosione. Ha poi spiegato che la loro posizione attuale non è affatto la Futura Londra, ma un caverna sotterranea estesa miglia sotto la superficie della terra, sapientemente decorato per assomigliare a Londra in quasi ogni aspetto. He revealed the bartender to be Dimitri, and enjoined him to assist with the explanation. Dimitri explained that the cause of the explosion was the time machine that he, Claire, and Bill, had been working on. A massive error in their calculations caused the time machine to explode on its first test run. He had kidnapped scientists and brought them to Future London, letting them believe rebuilding the Time Machine was the only way they could return to their own time. His motives were good, if misguided; he wanted to go back to the day of the accident to save Claire, as he loved her as well. Layton then reveals that Future Luke cannot be Future Luke since they are not in the future. Clive initially denied it, but he dropped the masquerade when Layton used his real name and explained how his parents had died. It was then revealed that Clive was not only playing a key role in Dimitri's plans, he had also fomulated a plan of his own. Clive then explained, to some extent, how he intended to raze London to the ground and rebuild it, a motive he admitted "some might call revenge, but I prefer to think of it as justice -- over single-minded scientists and corrupt politicians." Dimitri implored him to explain his intentions further, but Clive was finished talking. He ran off, took Flora and activated his weapon, the Mobile Fortress. The Mobile Fortress was hidden in the depths of the Thames. Only one part was visible above the water, the giant lighthouse which seemed to serve no purpose, and mentioned by the employed lighthouse keeper, Beacon, that it was full of machines. The Stronghold of Madness As he ran out of the restaurant, Clive paused long enough to grab Flora and take her as a hostage. Luke attempted to stop him, but was unsuccessful. He and Layton emerged from the building in time to see Clive speeding away in a motorboat, still with Flora in tow. Everyone else came out and watched as the Mobile Fortress climbed out of the Thames and began to destroy everything in its path. Don Paolo told Layton where he could find the Laytonmobile, to which he had made some 'modifications'. Layton and Luke took the car and used it, as Don changed it so it went faster, to board the Mobile Fortress in search of Flora. Clive had imprisoned her in the ventilation room, then went to thesurveillance room to oversee the culmination of his plans. Once Layton and Luke freed Flora, they went to the Surveillance Room to confront Clive, who told them that they would never find Bill Hawks, and ran off to the control room. They were joined by Celeste, who had boarded the fortress through the use of Don Paolo's flying machine. They managed to work themselves into Bill's location, however, and made their way to the generator. Clive warned them that releasing him would blow the whole fortress up, because the generator of the machine was wired into his heartbeat, but they circumvented this by transferring the connection to a broken pocket watch that Layton gave to Claire that remained in Celeste's possession, giving them 10 minutes to escape. They reversed the power flow, causing the fortress to start destroying itself. With the Prime Minister removed from the machine, they fled to the Laytonmobile, which—thanks to Don Paolo's modifications—converted into a plane and allowed them to fly safely away from the destructive machine. By the time they did this, the fortress had torn through the cavern ceiling of the underground London, and was beginning its assault on the real London. Layton and Celeste's interference with the mechanism, however, was causing the fortress to destroy itself, and Clive realized his life was in danger. He was furious at how his revenge was failing. Falling debris from the machine hit Clive on the head and knocked him unconscious. However, after delivering Bill Hawks, Luke, and Flora to safety, Layton went back to get Celeste and Clive before the fortress destroyed them and itself. Chelmey placed Clive under arrest, but allowed him a few moments' grace so he could talk to Layton and thank him for saving his life...again. 10 years ago, it was his parent's apartment that was destroyed when the time machine experiment failed, killing his parents. He wanted to rush inside to save his parents, but Layton had held him back. Layton did not know the identity of the child he had saved until told by Clive after London's destruction. He admitted that deep inside, he had always wanted Layton to stop him, because he was too consumed with hatred from the effect London had on his life to stop himself, and vowed that once he paid his debt to society he would work on making amends for the wrong he had done. He is last seen being taken to the police station by Barton and three other officers. Galleria Il Futuro Perduto Triste Clive.png Clive coi genitori.png Altre immagini Images.jpg Clive.pointing.png Clive.png Clive dove correct by clivedovecorrectplz-d3bezae.png|Clive, posizione quando risolve un enigma correttamente 185px-CliveIncorrect.png|Clive, quando la soluzione di un enigma è sbagliata Enigmi Clive dà l'ultimo enigma alla fine del gioco nella Fortezza Mobile. Layton e co. devono risolvere l'enigma "L'ultima mattonella" per poter scappare dalla sua trappola mortale. Categoria:PersonaggiCategoria:NemiciCategoria:Personaggi Futuro Perduto Categoria:Futuro Perduto de:Clive Dove en:Clive es:Clive Dove fr:Clive Dove nl:Clive Dove